Mirror
by Chuchu2583
Summary: 2023, July, 17, a girl had fallen from the sky with no memory. The girl had landed in a small town where she met others that were once like her. Slowly finding her memories, when her life is thrown into chaos with her journey to find her memories. On this journey they find a mysterious mirror. {Oldrivalshpping, Specialshipping/AU}
1. Girl Who Fell from the Sky

I won't update regularly but I'll try my best and criticism is welcome.

* * *

~2023 July 17 12:00 A.M.~

Everyone was asleep when a loud noise woke up almost everyone in town. People had gathered where the noise came from and found a huge crater with a unconscious girl in the centre of the crater.

People had started whispering when a group of three stepped into the crater and went up to the girl when ambulance sirens could be heard. People moved out of the way for the paramedics they quickly examined the girl and then brought her to the hospital.

After the paramedics left everyone went back to their homes. But the three that had been in the crater looked around at it and thought about what happened. "Do you think... She's like us?" The green eyed brunette asked the other two.

"Yeah." The one with blonde hair and amber eyes nodded picking something up from the crater. "I think it's her." She mumbled and stepped out of the crater looking at the direction the ambulance had headed.

"Should we follow them?" The one with red eyes and black hair asked. They all debated in their heads whether or not to follow and they all came too the same conclusion.

"Yes." They then went to the only hospital in town

* * *

~At the hospital~

They asked to see the girl the was brought in around 12:00 A.M. Of course the man at the counter asked for their connection to which they said she was their cousin which is not true but he didn't know so he let them pass.

In her room she was alone and conscious. "Do you remember any-" the greened eyed one started but was cut of the the blonde girl putting her hand over his mouth.

"We should make sure she's okay first Green!" She scolded him despite being the youngest in the group she was for whatever reason the unofficial leader of their group. "So, are you okay?" She asked with her hand still over Greens mouth.

The girl stared at them in confusion but sill answered. "Yes, I'm fine." She looked around at them. "But who are you?" She said sitting up.

The blonde girl took her hand away from Green's mouth and smiled. "I'm Yellow." Her voice was much softer then before when she was talking to Green.

"I'm Green." The Green eyed brunette introduced himself after leaning up against the wall.

"And I'm Red." The black haired one with red eyes finally spoke since getting to the hospital.

Yellow, Red, and Green were crowded around her now. "Is this yours?" Yellow handed her the item that she picked up form the crater, after getting a good look at her Yellow was almost certain it was her.

She took the picture from Yellow. It was a picture of a young girl who seemed to be her when she was younger with the words, '2008 July 17, Blue age 8' written on the back.

"I... don't know." She was staring at the picture trying to remember something but couldn't. "But the seems to be me when I was younger." She turned the picture over looking at the date finding it strange that it was taken this day years ago.

"Do you remember anything?" Green asked, after looking at the picture he was sure that she was like them.

She thought for a moment trying to remember anything but failed and shook her head no. "Not even your name or age?" Red looked at the picture thinking her name was Blue by the way it went for them.

"No, sorry." She frown and looked down at the picture hoping she could find out something about herself from it.

Yellow smiled. "It's nothing for you to worry about. For now we'll call you Blue, since that dose seem to be your name." Yellow flipped the picture to the back where it said 2008 July 17 ,Blue age 8. "And if I did the math right you were born in 2000, and going by the picture you should be 23."

"Let's be friends." Yellow reached her hand out and Red and Green put their hands on top of Yellow's and Blue reached out her and put it on top of all of theirs.

"Ok." Blue nodded and smiled.

"Excuse me, we need you to leave now." A nurse was standing at the door waiting for them to leave.

"We'll come see you tomorrow." Yellow told her before leaving. The nurse then escorted them out and went back to the room to do a check up on Blue.

* * *

~In Blue's dream~

'Where am I? What is this place?' Blue looked around, everything was bright and sounds echoed.

She looked down and her hands and found that they where that of a elementary schooler's.

She looked up and saw a woman with a camera. "Smile dear!" Blue couldn't see the woman's eyes, she was then shown the picture and saw that it was the one she had with her before.

A man then came and picked her up, she couldn't see his eyes either. "What do you want for dinner tonight?" Without consent from her mind she answered. "Hamburger!" She yelled throwing her hands up.

'What is going on?' She was put down and then ran off somewhere. Her body kept move and she kept talking without her consent.

She could only assume this was her past.

A bright light flashed and Blue now seemed to be a 7th grader. She was sitting in class when another flash came. She was now 13. She was dressed in a graduation outfit and had a rolled up piece of paper in her hand which she assumed was her diploma. It seemed to be the end of the ceremony.

She then saw another flash. She was now in a high school uniform standing in front of a class introducing her self she then whet to sit down next to a brown haired boy but she couldn't see the eyes of anyone when another flash came, she was now on the sidewalk walking with two boys and a girl somewhere.

She was teasing the blonde haired girl and black haired boy about being in a relationship, she knew she said their names but couldn't hear them or tell what they where."So _ Are you dating _?" She teased. The girl blushed madly and said something that she couldn't hear flailing her hands around grabbing the attention of the other two. "Are you teasing _ again?" The brown haired boy looked at her annoyed.

There was once again a flash of light and Blue was standing the a gym at a graduation ceremony again with the boys from before, and the blond girl was in the audience.

However this time it seemed this was for graduating high school. They then threw up the hats they were wearing and another flash came.

All she saw was white. Suddenly she found herself falling very slowly and saw stars around her and she could see the earth. It was as if she was falling from space.

Clouds soon came into view and and then she had started falling more than ten times faster and heat had gathered around her but she wasn't hurt.

It was as if she was meteor but at the same time she wasn't. She soon saw a town coming into view and hit the ground, blacking out upon impact.

* * *

~In Blue's hospital room~

Blue had awoken to a quiet room in the bed, then there's was a knock at the door. "Hello? Miss? I have your food." A nurse called opening to the door.

Blue thanked her and the nurse put the food tray down. "How are you feeling?" The nurse checked the IV in her arm. "You're incredibly lucky some how all your injuries were very minor." The nurse stopped before leaving. "The doctor will come in soon to tell you if you've been discharged or not." The nurse left the room leaving Blue to her thoughts about her dream.

The door soon opened again and the doctor came in. He did a check up on her and he deemed her ready for release. "You have amnesia so try not to force your memories to came back." The doctor wrote some thing down before addressing her. "Would you like me to call those 3 who came in yesterday?" Blue nodded.

The doctor took the IV out of her arm gave her back the clothes she was wearing when she got to the hospital. "After you've ate and changed come to the front desk and check out."

Blue nodded not really paying attention. She was to busy looking at the dress he handed her.

It was light blue with darker blue butterflies outlined in black all over it with a white ribbon.

She had realized that the doctor left so the ate the food that was brought in for her and changed then went to the front desk to check out.

Under normal circumstances she wouldn't have been able to check out since she had no identification. But they let her out without that since she was hardly hurt and no one except Yellow, Red, and Green knew her.

They didn't wait for Yellow, Red, and Green to get there because being cousins they figured they didn't have Identification for her.

When they got there the doctor had talked to them about her memory loss, after Blue left with them.

* * *

How'd I do? I've never been good at language but I hope this is good for beginner level. Also you'll find out what I mean by her in the next chapter...probably


	2. Who Am I

The four of them walked to the outskirts of town, Blue walking behind everyone and Green leading the way. Blue wanted to say something about were they were going but kept quiet.

When they stopped walking they were in front of a house not to far from the town in the forest. "We have a room ready for you. I can bring you to it and you can rest there if you want." Yellow said as the entered the house. It looked small from the outside but was a lot bigger than it looked.

There was a kitchen, a living room, and a bathroom on the first floor and and looking up Blue could tell there's probably four bedrooms and at least one bathroom on the second floor.

"Come with me, I'll show you to your room." Yellow tapped Blue's shoulder and then the two girls went up to the second floor while the boys stayed in the living room.

Yellow and Blue walked to the end of the hall and opened the door on the right. "This is your room. I'm in the room next to you, Green is the room across from you, Red is in the room across from me, and the door at the end of the hall is the office and there's a bathroom in your room." Yellow said. "We'll all be downstairs if you need us I'll leave you here." She said as she left Blue in the room.

Blue looked at the room, it was painted white, a single bed with a nightstand next to it, a door on the opposite wall of the bed, a dresser on the wall between the door and the bed, a desk in the corner, and another door and large window on the wall opposite of the entrance.

Blue looked around a bit she looked in the dresser but didn't find anything, not that she expected to, she next looked in the desk drawers and found pens and pencils, and some papers and notebooks.

Then she looked behind the doors. The one closet to the dresser was the closet, again she didn't find any thing in there besides some selves and hangers.

The door on the wall opposite of the entrance was the bathroom. The bathroom had a counter with a sink and 6 drawers and a cupboard.

The drawers had soap, shampoo, conditioner, a brush, and toothpaste and there was a toothbrush on the counter. In the cupboard there was toilet paper and bottles of hand soap.

Next to the counter there was toilet and on the other side there was a bathtub, and shower.

Blue left the bathroom and lied on her bed thinking about her dream. "What's was it? What dose it mean?" She muttered to he self with her arm over her eyes. "All I know about anything is a name, a name that might not even be mine." She sighed.

She decided she'd stay in her room a bit longer but she had no doubt that the group of stranger knew her somehow, and yet despite being stranger they feel familiar to her and she trust them.

She groaned thinking about this was frustrating her, she wanted to know about herself more and who she is. "Who am I?" Blue rolled over on to her side to face the window across the room.

"Maybe I should ask them." Blue was talking to herself. She thought, if they knew her they must know stuff about her which confused her because they didn't seem to know much or they were uncertain of what they think the know.

She sighed again and sat up. "Laying here won't get me anywhere, but neither will talking to them if I don't bring it up." She was muttering again letting out sighs every now and then. 'But I don't want to confront them about that yet. Not until I know I can trust them.' She thought lying back down and staring at the celling contemplating what to do.

~Downstairs in the living room~

Yellow walked down the stairs to the living room and sat in the chair opposite of Green. "So, what do you think?" Green broke the silence. "Is it her? If so, why is she here?"

"You know we can't answer that last part." Yellow spoke leaning back in the chair. "But still, the only way to know if it's her is to ask about her."

Red sighed. "We know. She probably remembers something by now." Red sat up and leaned forward supporting himself with his knees and arms. "But when should we ask her."

"We can ask her later tonight, we don't want to drop all of this on her." Green said look at the stairs and listening for when Blue comes out of her room. "In fact it's probably better to wait until she has more of her memories back to tell her most of this." Green leaned back in the chair when he heard a door open and foot steps.

They looked over to the stairs and saw Blue coming down. She then wordlessly sat the other chair next to Green.

It was silent. No one wanted to talk, it seemed like everyone was waiting for someone to ask something.

"So.." Blue broke the silence trailing off and biting her lip in hesitation be fore continuing.

"What's my connection with you three? Before you ask, I'm not stupid enough to follow people I don't know. I remembered your voices but not you faces or your names." She held a serious look. She may have looked serious but she felt very nervous, originally she didn't what to ask them about this today but worked up the courage to do so and asked, against her better judgment though.

"The four of us were close friends." Green answered. It wasn't exactly what she was hoping for though, she'd hoped she'd get more detail without ask for it.

"And what about falling from the sky?" She asked. The room went silent again, they all knew an answer roughly but didn't want to say it. Besides, if they said why she'd probably think their crazy.

Blue's head fell a bit. Out everything she was hoping they could answer that, but her hopes weren't high about it."I don't expect you to know, sorry for asking." Her voice trailed off toward the end.

"Sorry, we don't know." Red spoke as the all looked away slightly. Luckily for them though Blue didn't notice it.

"Anyway, did you remember anything?" Green asked changing the subject.

"Yes. I think anyway." Blue was uncertain if her dream last night was memories or just a dream. "It was in a dream. I remembered when this photo was taken, that was the beginning." She showed them the photo that she had on her yesterday with the her age, name, and the date of when the photo was taken on the back.

"After that it went though scenes of my life. I briefly saw me in elementary school, then 8th grade graduation. Next I saw what I assume was my first day of high school." Blue continued on explaining what she saw in her dreams.

The all listened for something that would prove what they thought or disprove it. Hearing all of it they were almost certain that she was like them.

Like her they still don't remember everything but they remember a bit more that she dose, like faces and names of places and people. "Alright, why don't we stop pestering you about this for today." Yellow stood up from the chair and moved to beside Blue. "Let's go outside for bit."

this is half finished but I didn't know what to do with the rest of the chapter so here it is for now.


End file.
